ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Sahagin's Stash
Fame Level Requirement Concern It's likely the reputation requirement for this page is incorrect or that there is some other condition that must be satisfied for the Utsesumi:Ichi scroll quest to become available. *Went to Norg after seeing riceballs in the spire going for 160G (fame level 4 according to ffxiclopedia reputation guide) *Completed the quest for Tonko:Ichi, "It's Not Your Vault," which requires fame level 3 with no trouble. However, the Utsusemi:Ichi quest was not available. After returning to Jeuno, I checked again and riceballs were 158G at the spire, double-checked the reputation guide, and returned to Norg again to see if perhaps zoning would fix the issue or if the fame from completing Tonko:Ichi quest would kick in, allowing me to start the Utsusemi quest. It was still not available. I currently have achieved fame soley through turning in zinc ores in Port Bastok. I am an experienced miner, so it made more sense than Yag necklaces. 23 quest completions (92 ores + 1) and the Tonko:Ichi quest are apparently not enough to open Utsesumi:Ichi scroll quest. I will take in one more load of zinc ores from the mines and check again and also include rice ball prices here in order to have some basis for verification. ---- Update: Rice ball at 156G and 26 zinc turn-in's (104 + 1) + fame from Tonko:Ichi quest is sufficiant to flag the quest. Warped to Bastok and back, same day on JP server. Different Vanadiel day had no apparent affect earlier. Either the reputation guide is slighly off (156G is a boundary value for Reputation 4) or the quest becomes available somwhere in the middle of the range? I just did The Sahagin's Stash on my alt and can confirm that after doing Tenshodo Membership and 55 repetitions of Mihgo's Amigo (220 Yagudo Beads) I was able to get my Utsusemi: Ichi scroll. This was from zero fame, on an alt that had max fame in all other nations but had never done any Tenshodo quests before. I'm sure I could have got away with less beads if I'd have done the other Ninjutsu quests in Norg first but I wanted to get a definitive answer on how many beads were necessary for the Utsusemi: Ichi scroll on it's own. --Mangotastic 00:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Fame Level follow-up I can confirm that there is more to it then the price of rice balls. I was able to get the quest with the price at 161, which is the boundary to get fame 4. For other people it is usually not enough. However I was fame 6+ in all nations, and 9 in Jeuno, so this may be an indication that there are yet undiscovered parameters to get this quest... -Tokenr (Bahamut) Rice Ball Price The Price of Rice balls will fluctuate based on more than just fame. I think it changes if alot of people have bought rice balls almost like a guild shop. All I know is my price changes alot and I've had max NORG fame for quite a while. --User:NoOneLeft 08:46, 31 July 2007 (CDT) yet another reputation testimony lol With 128 Yag Necklaces turned in, I had lvl 3 Norg rep, enough to open the quests for scrolls of Tonko: Ichi, Kurayami: Ichi, Dokumori: Ichi and Jubaku: Ichi. Rep awards from those quests was still not enough to get me to Norg rep lvl 4. I ended up having to turn in approximately 60 more necklaces, for a total of 184, before I dinged Norg rep lvl 4. From 128 to 184 I would farm 20 at a time and turn them in, then run to Norg, all in the name of science and obsessive compulsion. But in the meantime I also turned in 4 pieces of Eastern Pottery on the "Black Market" quest, so YMMV. Anyhoo, if you want to minimize your Yag Necklace farming, you can probably squeak by with ~192-200 necklaces, and follow up with the aforementioned scroll quests to make up the rep difference. At no point did I even bother looking at rice ball prices.--Vaprak 18:18, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Comment on Rice Ball Price I also believe that the price of Rice balls is not entirely consistent with the Reputation guide. I attempted to flag the quest when the price reached 161 gil, but couldn't. Talking to Vaultimand in Norg gave me the message "Wait a minute, I remember you...Mich...no..., right?...", indicating my reputation to be level 3. I again attempted to flag the quest when the price was 156 gil, but after going to Norg my fame was still level 3, according to Vaultimand. Either the Reputation guide lists Rice ball prices that are generally inconsistent with the Norg reputation level, or there are factors other factors influencing the price. --Iamsosmrt 14:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Update: I was able to flag the quest with level 4 fame (according to Vaultimand). The price of Rice balls was 153 gil. I suspect that the reputation guide incorrectly lists the price range by one tier. --Iamsosmrt 02:51, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Rice Ball Price AGAIN My Utsusemi quest was really frustrating. I wasn't really able to get level 4 fame in Norg unless almost 220 necklace and 12 Northern Fur, and i reached LV4 when my riceballs were at 150G. I have no fame in other countries. Maybe contry fames influence each others? --Kogenta 10:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I was able to get the quest with Rice Ball price at 155. --Zagen End All Discussion I started a new character recently and had no fame in norg besides the tenshodo invite quest (Had to do that for rank 5). I then decided to do the painful fame farm for the ever important utsusemi: ichi. I got 4 characters with an avg space of 55 inv slots. I cut down as much as I could in terms of items and got to a total of 212 slots open for the quest. I went to farm and ended up getting some zealot mitts and keeping them leaving me with 211 yagudo necklaces. After turning them in I had 3 left over affirming I had not miscounted in anyway. I went to norg next and proceeded to log the quest but could not. Fortunately I could log the 10 rusty leggings quest. After finishing that I was able to unlock this quest. My conclusion therefore shows that this requires over 208 unlike the 184 and 200 suggested. Based on other testimonies it would not surprise me if it actually required 212. I will edit the main page to reflect this information. ---- Level 5 or Higher Tested today with brand new character after trading 240+ necklace went to Norg checking reputation : was fine @ 4 but cant start the quest ... I take a look at the Tonko : ichi quest and see there is a requirement of being level 5 or higher, so i came back to city and level my char to 5 then go back to norg again and finally can start the quest. I edit the page accordingly.--Pikashit 15:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) 100% fresh character + zinc ore So I made a 100% new char in bastok, opted for the zinc ore route (less trips, less farming, less AHing > less time). I read ~104 zinc ores, so I went 1+108 to be safe. I leveled to 5, ran to jeuno, bought the airship pass for 148k, ran to norg, and the Utsusemi quest starter would not talk to me. The rep guy rated me at level 3. The Tonko quest starter talked to me... I finished that quest, only to find I was still at level 3 rep. There were no leggings/subligars on the AH to try those quests. Having spent 200k and all night doing this, I was pretty upset. I came back the next day and the AH had leggings on it again. After finishing the leggings quest, I finally had enough rep to start it. If you only plan to do the bare minimum, you WILL NEED TO do some of the other Norg quests in order to start the Utsusemi quest. Keep this in mind. Make sure the AH has sufficient materials since 1+108 zinc ore + Tonko quest is NOT enough to achieve level 4 rep. --Vulturelainen 07:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Aggro Level ---- I just did this quest with a Rice Ball price of 160. I was level 60 and nothing aggroed me at all. Daffy654 18:32, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Fame discussion moved from main page *Turned in 212 necklaces yet rice balls were still 160 and still got quest, leads me to believe there might be some sort of delay on the price change. *I got this quest with a Rice Ball cost of 158. I had checked my fame earlier when the cost was 160, and I was at rank 3 fame. After I did the quest It's Not Your Vault and handed in another 16 necklaces, Rice Balls cost 158 and fame checker NPC confirmed I was at rank 4 fame i.e. able to accept the quest. *Obtained this quest with 192 necklaces without doing any prior quests Kazham Airship Pass not needed I just did the Quest without ever getting the Kazham Airship Pass (got the "Jeuno" Airship Pass though), I think this line can be changed to "Access to Norg".